


You Know I Want What I Want

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yu brings Rise home with him to play games with Nanako. The games are of a sexual variety. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Dojima Nanako/Narukami Yu, Dojima Nanako/Narukami Yu/Kujikawa Rise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You Know I Want What I Want

Nanako sat in front of the TV, waiting for Yu to get home. It was easy for her to get lost in whatever programming was on, or, it had been until Yu had started to play special games with her in the evening after he returned from school. To Nanako, there was nothing suspicious about the games that they played—they had been introduced to them as a way for her and Yu to express the love they felt for one another, and that was good enough for her. She was supposed to make sure that her dad didn't find out about them, though.

As soon as she heard the door open, she perked up from her seat and looked over towards it, before moving to her feet when she saw that it was indeed Yu home from school. Her dad wasn't here today, which meant that they would probably be playing more of those special games. She was already excited. She was about to call out to Yu when she noticed that someone was with him and immediately paused in her tracks. Her dad wasn't supposed to be told about the things they had been doing together but was that the case for Yu's friends, too?

"Heya, Nanako-chan," Rise called out, in her usual cheery tone. The conflict that Nanako had been feeling a moment prior slipped away when Rise approached her, prompting Nanako to give a wave and a bright smile.

"Rise-chan!" Nanako replied, pulling the idol into a hug while Yu moved over to sit on the couch.

"Is your dad going to be late home tonight?" Yu asked. Nanako pulled back from her hug with Rise.

"Yeah, he's working late again," Nanako replied. She might have ordinarily sounded depressed about it, but she was too distracted by the questions she had. With Rise being here, did that mean that she and Yu wouldn't be able to play those special games? She was disappointed about that far more than she was her dad working late—her dad being out of the house until the sun had already set was practically the norm by that point.

Nanako's answer came a moment later when Yu smirked to himself and then reached down to unzip his pants. She already knew what that meant, and yet... Rise was there, standing right next to her. Did her 'big bro' and Rise play those games together, too? Whatever the answer was, Nanako certainly wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to fool around with Yu again. She padded over towards him, then gave a brief glance over towards Rise, who seemed more curious than anything else, taking a seat alongside Yu, albeit some space away, and watching on. Even if Rise was going to play with them, apparently she didn't want to be the one to have the first taste, so Nanako took that upon herself.

After he had unzipped, Yu had reached into his pants to pull out his bulge, already semi-hard and still covered by his boxers. Nanako knew what to do, though—she'd been the one to fish his cock out of their multiple times before. After settling on the ground before him, she set one of her hands against either side of the bulge, towards the base, then leaned forward to press her nose against the fabric before taking a deep whiff of his scent. She wasn't sure what it was about it, but she found it to be so interesting that she couldn't stop herself. Between her legs, she could feel a warmth growing, but there would be time to take care of that later, she knew.

While her nose nudged up against the bulge, she felt it harden beneath her touch, and it began to push up against the hole in the centre, held together by a single button. Nanako then reached over to undo the button, pulled it open and pulled his cock out from the inside. The scent was even stronger now, but she wasn't focused on that anymore, at least not solely—with such a perfect cock right in front of her face, she leaned up and wrapped her lips around the tip, settling into a soft suckle while Yu moved his hand over to place it against the back of her head.

"That's it, Nanako-chan. She's good, isn't she?" Yu spoke, glancing over towards Rise, who let out a giggle.

"Mmm. It seems like her 'big bro' has been teaching her all the right things," Rise replied, before shuffling a little closer to Yu. Nanako didn't mind being spoken about, but she didn't say anything in response, far too preoccupied by the cock head in her mouth. Her tongue ran against the tip in the way Yu had told her was pleasurable, teased the head until precum began to leak from it while Yu leaned his head back and let out a soft grunt.

"She's not better than me, is she?" Rise asked, sounding a little jealous. Yu didn't confirm nor deny, simply letting out a weak chuckle before giving Nanako a gentle pat on the back of the head. That was her sign to take him deeper, something that she did with a practised motion, sliding him along her tongue and then into the back of her throat. He was so girthy that she struggled even with the experience that she had, but she did eventually get his shaft over halfway inside her mouth—that said, it wasn't going to go any further, but Yu was content with that. Nanako put her tongue to work teasing what she could reach, from the urethra each time she pulled back to the underside of the shaft whenever she moved back again, and it wasn't long before Yu gave her a different pat, one a little higher on her head, which Nanako had come to know meant that he was going to cum soon if she kept up her sucking.

Nanako might have been willing to do almost anything for her 'big bro,' but she wanted that heat between her legs taking care of, so she pulled back when he signalled to her that he was about to climax, prompting him to raise his eyebrow at first.

"I wanna ride it, big bro," Nanako told him, and Yu was quick to shuffle back against the couch's behind before slipping his fingers into his pants to pull them down properly, giving Nanako all the room that she would need to do exactly that.

"Don't wait around on my account," Yu told her, with a smirk, and that was all that Nanako needed to hear before she began pulling her clothes off, eager to get into the boy's lap as quickly as possible. Rise even moved back a little to make it easier for Nanako, and once the younger girl had gotten fully naked she moved into Yu's lap, reaching forward to help him out of his shirt while Rise moved up from the couch briefly to pull his pants off.

As she did, she got a view of Nanako's bare behind, and her thoughts started to wander, though she didn't have very long to focus on those thoughts before she watched Nanako wrap her hand around Yu's cock and begin to aim him up towards her pussy. Yu's cock was pretty big, at least as far as the one's Rise had seen went... was Nanako really about to take him inside her? Had they gone that far? Rise's answer came quickly, with Nanako spending only a moment grinding herself eagerly against the head before she pushed the head right up against her pussy and slid down onto her cousin's cock.

To see such a tight, underage pussy taking Yu's cock like that turned Rise on like nothing else ever had. She could hardly believe that she would be so lucky as to witness the two of them sharing their love for each other in such a lewd way. Just as quickly as Nanako had taken him inside, she began to ride him, moving slowly so as to avoid hurting herself—Yu had taught her before about the right paces to adopt in order ensure that she wouldn't go too far with that tight pussy of hers, though each time he was inside it Yu felt a strong desire to pump away at the poor girl until she was raw and reddened, but more importantly, cum-filled.

As he had many times before, Yu resisted this temptation for the moment, instead moving his hands to Nanako's budding breasts to give the erect nipples soft squeezes while he leaned up to kiss his cousin on the lips. That kiss became deep quickly, with Yu reaching one of his hands up to hold Nanako's head against his own before plunging his tongue into her mouth, all while Nanako continued to ride him slowly, taking him just a little bit deeper each time that she slipped down onto his thick, needy shaft. When she eventually settled against the base, she paused for a moment, but Yu suddenly let out a grunt.

"Gonna cum, Nanako," he told her, prompting Nanako to rush to move again, lifting her young body up and dropping down onto his cock again with the intent to milk his orgasm from him, and when he came a few moments later, she came with him, with the feeling of cum flooding her womb proving enough to push her over the edge and into pleasure that she didn't fully understand just yet, but she was eager for all the same. When she lifted up and off his cock after their orgasms had both passed, she looked back at Rise, while all the idol could stare at was the sight of Nanako's pussy dripping cum. Such a lewd and wrong sight, and yet... well, it was the most arousing thing that she had ever seen. But there was something more pressing for Rise.

"My turn," Rise insisted, moving up onto the couch before stripping herself of her clothes in record time. As they piled on the floor beside her, she spread her legs open wide for Yu, who was already hard again despite the orgasm that he'd just had. When Nanako moved over and off his lap, Yu was about to shift between Rise's legs, but suddenly paused when Rise sat up again. "Wait, I have a better idea," she told him, before giving his outer thigh a pat to get him to move from the couch. Rise shuffled over towards Nanako, then leaned forward before the girl could react much to press a kiss against her lips.

To Nanako, it felt weird. She'd kissed her cousin before, of course, but Rise was a girl. Was she supposed to kiss girls, too? As Yu looked on, he stroked his own cock, clearly excited by the sight, and from that Nanako took that there must be nothing wrong with her kissing another girl. As Rise made out with her, she laid Nanako back against the arm of the chair, and then pulled back from the kiss to begin making her way down the length of Nanako's body. The idol pressed kisses against Nanako's chest, against her stomach, and finally against her hairless crotch. Her pussy a small distance further down was already somewhat reddened from how rough Nanako had been with Yu's cock, so Rise kissed that next. To receive such worship from someone she had looked up to for so long was nothing short of bliss for Nanako.

Rise didn't stop at a kiss, though. She ran her tongue along the length of Nanako's labia before beginning to run it against the entrance itself, where Yu had dumped his load earlier on. Rise could still taste it, and that had been her intention, for the most part—she also wanted to see Nanako pleased, of course, so it was a win-win. To add a third win, she began to shake her behind back and forth, sticking it as high up into the air as she could while keeping her back arched. The sight of it swaying invitingly was enough for Yu to realise what Rise had been intending, and for him to move over onto the couch with his two lovers to settle behind Rise and line his cock up with her already-damp pussy. She was just as ready for him as Nanako had been, but he didn't need to take his time with Rise—she was far more experienced than his young cousin was. After lining up, Yu slammed inside, pushing his entire cock into the idol while she moaned against the pussy she was eagerly eating out.

It wasn't the first time that Nanako had been eaten out, but it was the first time that she had been eaten out after Yu had dumped his cum inside her—ordinarily, that would be the moment that would round off their time together. Nanako felt an odd feeling as she looked down and along the length of her own body to see Rise eagerly eating her pussy while swallowing down whatever cum she could find there. It was the first hint of what would eventually become a dominant streak, though Nanako didn't know that just yet. She ground her pussy against Rise's lips, all while Yu continued to pound away at the idol, prompting moans that sent vibrations of pleasure through Nanako.

"I didn't know Risette enjoyed being in the middle so much," Yu commented, prompting Rise to lift her head up from Nanako's pussy and look back at him with a smirk.

"Well, I don't mind it, but... keep going, I have a better idea for what we can do together once you're finished." Intrigued, Yu pressed on, turning his thrusts into deep slams that he allowed himself to give as hard as he could, no need to worry about hurting Rise. When his second orgasm hit, he gave the idol a rough spank and bottomed out inside her, pumping his cum into her womb with only shallow thrusts before he pulled out and let the proof dribble out of the idol and onto the couch beneath them. He'd have to clean up that mess later, but it would be worth it.

As he sat on the couch, Rise lifted up and gave Nanako another kiss on the lips before moving over to grab her bag. As both Yu and Nanako shuffled closer on the couch and watched on, they saw Rise reach into the bag and pull out a sex toy—Yu was able to recognise it for what it was, at least. Nanako wasn't sure what she was looking at. She raised an eyebrow at Rise, then turned her head to Yu and gave him the same quizzical look.

"Don't worry, Nanako. We're going to use this to make you feel super good," Rise assured her, with a characteristic wink. That wink did put Nanako at ease somewhat, but she still wasn't sure what she was looking at.

"How?" Nanako asked, curious. Rise soon slipped onto the couch beside her and gave Nanako a better look at the toy. There were small straps attached to what looked like a crotch guard, albeit a small one, and from the centre of it protruded a thin, but long appendage. It almost looked like her cousin's cock, albeit thinner and a little bigger. But wait. Nanako looked from the toy to Yu, to the toy again.

"Why would we need two cocks, though?" Nanako asked. The word 'cock' still felt odd rolling off her tongue, but Yu had told her to use that word, so she didn't question it. Rise soon answered that question by reaching a hand down to slip her finger against Nanako's ass. The discomfort that Nanako felt at first was pushed aside by a reassuring kiss that Yu gave her while his own hand moved down to settle against her inner thigh, and as he pulled back he assured Nanako that the three of them were just going to be having a little more fun together. Rise was gentle with her, too, not even pushing the tip of her finger inside until she had reached down into her bag to pull out some lube and squeeze it onto her fingers.

She used them to loosen Nanako up, pushing her fingertip inside first before gently stretching Nanako out, sliding that finger all the way inside Nanako before drawing it back and forth, all while she watched Nanako closely to see whether she was being too rough with her, but that never turned out to be the case. If anything, Nanako seemed to be enjoying herself. She rolled her hips against Rise's fingers, moving into the odd feeling of having a finger inside her ass. Nanako would have never thought such a thing possible, and certainly not for it to be pleasurable.

When Nanako had been sufficiently prepared, Rise moved up from the couch again and slipped into the strap-on's harness. Yu moved to lay back on the couch and guided Nanako on top of him again, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the lips before he reached down to align himself with her opening. Back inside her pussy within moments, it almost felt like he was back where he belonged. Rise moved up behind Nanako and gave the young girl a supportive kiss on the shoulder.

"Are you ready, Nanako-chan?" Rise asked, teasing at Nanako's asshole with the tip of the strap-on while Nanako leaned back against it. She looked back over her shoulder to look at Rise then gave a firm nod.

"Yes, Rise-chan. Please, do me there, too. I wanna feel it," Nanako urged the lubrication from Rise's fingers making it easy for her to tease at the tip. It almost slipped inside, even, but Rise was there to make sure that it didn't. She doubted that Nanako would be able to take the whole thing, at least for the moment. She did end up pushing some of the member inside, though, once she had made sure that she had the right angle. Just the tip for now, while Yu began to move up and squeeze his cock into Nanako so that she wouldn't have to move while Rise was fucking her ass with the strap-on.

Having both members inside her at the same time felt odd before they had even been properly pushed inside, and Nanako knew that it was only going to get weirder, but she looked back at Rise with a look of need, then Rise leaned down to kiss Nanako, before Yu leaned up to join them for what would become a three-way kiss. The rhythms that Rise and Yu used picked up at that point, too, with Yu managing to fit all of his cock inside Nanako while Rise pushed more of the faux-shaft inside the girl, peppering kisses against the back of her neck all the while. With their brief three-way kiss having ended, Nanako instead kissed Yu as hard as she could, trying to find some way to rid herself of the adrenaline coursing through her system—once she was comfortable doing so, she began to roll her hips against the two cocks inside her, taking each of them a little deeper in turn.

Thanks to the extra lubrication provided by both Rise's strap-on and how many times her pussy had been played with that day, Nanako managed to take her cousin's cock all the way to the base, and though Rise had been trying to go easy on Nanako at first, it didn't take long for her to lose control of herself and begin roughly fucking the young girl's behind. Hips slapped against both Nanako's butt and her own hips as Yu and Rise gave her the fucking of a lifetime, both so deep inside her that if they had been aware of it they would have worried, but both were too distracted by the pleasure. At the end of each deep thrust, Rise rolled against the strap-on, pulling herself towards an orgasm while Nanako on the other hand seemed to be in a constant state of climax.

It didn't take Yu long to cum from there, with the tightness of Nanako's pussy along with how often it tensed up around him proving enough to push him over the edge. He thrust up one final time, pressed the head of his cock right up against the entrance of her womb and filled her for the second time that evening, while Rise did her best to emulate his slowing, more desperate rhythm. Once he pulled out, Rise pulled out with him, and Nanako collapsed back against the idol, exhausted.

"I think we might have overworked her," Rise commented, with a grin on her face. Yu nodded in depraved agreement and reached over to give Nanako's hair a ruffle, before sitting back against the couch once more.

"Well, I probably need cleaning up," Yu commented, prompting a raised eyebrow from Rise, soon settled Nanako back against the couch before moving over towards Yu.

"Subtle," she muttered, with a grin on her face all the same, before leaning down to set her head nearby Yu's cock. She began to clean his member with her tongue, while Yu laid his head back and let out a heavy sigh of satisfaction. Soon enough, he felt another hand against him, and Nanako moved forward to join Rise as she cleaned his cock. A surprise, to be sure, but one that Yu didn't turn down. He simply settled a hand against the backs of both of their heads and melted into the ecstasy of having two mouths on his cock at once.

They'd have to cut things short sooner or later in preparation for Dojima coming home, but for the time being at least, he allowed himself to enjoy the moment.


End file.
